


Her Weeping Willow

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-29
Updated: 2005-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: post HBP drabble. Ginny deals with heartbreak...





	Her Weeping Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Ginny saw it coming. She knew it the moment she heard of Dumbledore's death she knew it was over. The look in Harry's eyes only confirmed her fears, he was leaving her.   
Ginny tried to console herself as she started to walk to the lake. In her heart, she knew that Harry was just trying to protect her.   
"I'm a big girl, I don't need to be protected..." she muttered to herself as she left the castle behind and headed out into the grounds.   
The sun began to fade behind the trees of the forbidden forest and the sky bloomed with brilliant colours, but the effect was lost on her as she walked down the hill to the lake. Noticing the small assembly in front of the White Tomb, Ginny turned and headed to a deserted part of the lake. She felt a guilty twinge in her chest, like a knife being twisted within her when she thought of Dumbledore. What right did she have to feel sorry for herself when the only man you-kno-who ever feared was dead?   
She reached a (non whomping) willow tree on the edge of the lake, it was old and the trunk was thick and sturdy, it's branches blocked out the sunlight from above but she knew she could witness the sunset when she perched on it's lower boughs.   
She expertly climbed the familiar tree and took a seat on a sturdy branch. The tree creaked slightly under her weight, it had been four years since she'd last climbed it.   
Ginny remembered writing to Tom that night, she'd been crying and tears stained the pages of the diary, then the feeling of posession followed by waking next to a bleeding and poisoned Harry.   
"Harry..." she sighed quietly at the memory. more images appeared, unbidden, from her mind; Moments at Grimmauld, Quidditch practices, their first kiss, a snog in a broom-closet...   
The tears started then. She pulled her knees to her chest and let her emotions pour out of her and in the soft breeze of the sunset, the branches of the tree seemed to embrace her in comfort. It was her weeping willow.


End file.
